The present invention relates to a stator assembly for a motor, and more particularly to a motor stator assembly having auxiliary plates between the pole tongue ends of magnetic poles of a stator core.
Stator assemblies for motors have a coil wound in a stator core with sheets of insulation paper interposed therebetween. The coil has terminal ends connected to leads, respectively, which are positioned inside of the stator core. Auxiliary insulation plates are disposed inwardly of and held against the joints between the coil terminal ends and the leads so that the joints will not project into contact with a rotor.
Each of the auxiliary insulation plates has its opposite ends sandwiched in place between the sheets of insulation paper and the pole tongue ends of the stator core. The auxiliary insulation plates thus placed may however not be positioned in desired locations. Even if the auxiliary insulation plates are properly installed they tend to be subsequently displaced out of position as they are not securely held in place.